Question: Find $1+2\cdot3-4+5.$
Solution: Recall that multiplication should be done before addition and subtraction. So, \begin{align*}1+2\cdot3-4+5 &=1+(2\cdot3)-4+5\\ &=1+6-4+5=\boxed{8}.\end{align*}